


My Dearest Armin

by Harukiswife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Jearmin angst, M/M, Ymir's letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: What if Jean wrote Armin a letter similar to Ymir's?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Dearest Armin

My dearest Armin,

Connie is being nosy as usual, standing by my side and peaking as I write this letter of my love you. Short idiot, he's never going to get with Sasha. 

If I could rewind time, we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe I'd be with there, with you right now. Though, I still don't regret what I did.

Growing up, it was just my mom and me. She cared about me, as much as I was a nuisance. I wish I could change how I acted. I wish I could see her again. 

But I can't. I can't see her. And I can't see you.

I had a comfortable life. I didn't really get bullied, I had good grades. I had close friends. Like Thomas. I don't know what happened to me, Ar. I couldn't give you an answer if I tried.

But, I've never felt better. For the first time in my life, I have a purpose. I have a goal. I don't feel worthless anymore.

I got close to feeling that with you. You almost made me feel like a was worth something. You almost gave me a purpose. You were almost my goal.

Almost.

I wish you could have done it. I wish you could have made me feel this way. I want you to make me feel the way I do now. 

I regret getting so close to you. I wish I hadn't fallen for you. I wish it wasn't so hard to let you go.

There are things I wish we could do again. I wish we could watch the stars together again. I wish we could practice together again.

I wish I could hold you again.

I love you, Armin.

It doesn't mean a thing now, but I love you so much.

I always have.

My only regret is not saying I love you in person.

–Jean


End file.
